User talk:Corgi/Silica Cubicle
The Utterly Complete Quickly Outdated Exploded Page of ALL Categories The Short Story and Radio Theater breaks category does not belong under Works of art, literature, and scholarship belonging to the world of Girl Genius. It's out-of-universe information. As you say, of uncertain canonicity. Short Story breaks and Radio Theater breaks are about the world of Girl Genius. The Heterodyne stories are part of the world of Girl Genius (Except for the proto-Heterodyne story and the chronicle itself, of course). I submit that there's a very high-level categorization missing, just below the top: In-universe and out-of-universe information. I'm not sure what to call them. Canon and Meta perhaps? Or Almost-certainly-true and Quite-possibly-not-true? Rancke 13:43, 4 May 2009 (UTC) : You just put your finger on exactly why we need to do this (thanks to Rej Maddog hitting my OCD button). The categories are really something of a mess, although I've made some inroads already. I am trimming cruft and moving things around, and suggestions are MORE than welcome. : If we're going to do what you suggest, though, I need to be able to move categories, not just add and delete them. Hm. : As to the specifics of your point - how is Electric Coffin not canonical? Personal Trainer? The radio shows are the Professors presenting their research in an even more abbreviated and populist style but show valid character traits. I see your point, but I think we need another swing at defining things. -- Corgi 15:59, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :: That's not the distinction I meant. The Chronicles (including Electric Coffin) are a source of information about the GG universe, but they have no existence in the universe. The Heterodyne Boys and the Clockwork Sundial is a play performed by people in the GG universe. The play is canon because it is mentioned in a meta-source (The most important meta-source). :: Another example: Phil and Kaja Phoglio publishes a comic -- set in the GG universe -- in our universe. They don't work at Transsylvania Polygnostic. Professor and Profesora Phoglio are characters in the GG universe. They do work at TP. Rancke 18:53, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Ah, I see now. Then how would you break things down logically and functionally? -- Corgi 19:04, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::: By what universe something belongs to, I suppose. I still can't think of two good labels, though. Rancke 19:16, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: Did you notice I finally really got your point? Corgi 04:30, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : How about a Almost-Uncertainly-True category? --Rej Maddog 04:25, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :: Ahahaha... nnno. Too hard to categorise, anyway. *grin* -- Corgi 04:30, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Interviews I'm so glad you're collecting these in one place. I recently found a few of these when I was looking for comics podcasts. — m (talk) 04:36, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : It seemed needful. Mind you, I was multitasking and had two crashy type things while trying to make up the list, so I'm sure some more rigorous Googling is needed. For instance, I don't think I re-found the one where he talks about Klaus being Doc Savage as a kindergarten teacher. -- Corgi 05:13, 31 May 2009 (UTC)